Dark life
by Alexa Anderson
Summary: Part one of the shades trilogy. After learning her real father is Voldemort, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been, whats her secret and whos Jake Logan? Now Chapter 4 is up, how about some reviews????
1. Prologue

Title: Dark life  
Genre: Romance  
Main Characters: Ginny and Draco  
Plot Summery: After learning her real fathers identity, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been and who her father?  
Disclaimer: I wish it was, but it isn't mine  
Author Note: Short prologue, I know but chapters will get longer  
  
Chapter one - Prologue  
  
The street of which the Burrow was a part of was silent except for the sound of a middle-aged wizard as he shuffled down the street. The man slowly disappeared from view of the house and there was silence again.  
  
***  
  
The next sound in the darkness was that of a key as it turned in a lock. Ginny Weasley left her house and re-locked the door before picking up her bag and taking a last look at her childhood home. She then left, un-intentionally taking the same route as the wizard. She had just left the street when the man jumped out of the shadows and stunned her. She fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
She didn't know at the time, but it would be 4 years and 6 months before she came home. And she would never see Fred, Charlie, Percy and her father again. 


	2. Home

Title: Dark life  
Genre: Romance  
Main Characters: Ginny and Draco  
Plot Summery: After learning her real fathers identity, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been and who her father?  
Disclaimer: I wish it was, but it isn't mine  
Author Note: If you get mixed up, don't worry, your supposed to not completely understand  
  
Chapter two - Home  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm coming home  
  
Expect me at about noon today  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
Love Ginny  
  
***  
  
Ginny bounded the note to her eagle owl's leg before picking up her suitcase and boarding her train alone.  
  
***  
  
On the other end, Mrs. Weasley got the letter whilst preparing breakfast for 13. Ginny had run away the night she left Hogwarts at the age of 17. Now she was nearly 22. Upon hearing, his mothers excited outburst, Ron jumped in shock, nearly spilling baby milk all over the kitchen. His 6 month old son announced his indignation before his father stuck the bottle back into his mouth. Ron took the letter with his free hand and read it, an unhappy scowl on his face.  
  
"Isn't it great?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley happily  
  
"No, she should have stayed"  
  
"Yes, well she's back now and that's all that matters"  
  
"I don't care! She needed to be here, at home with her family. What about when dad died and when Fred, Jackie, Alicia, Charlie, Charlotte, James and Percy were murdered? What about Sandy? She has no parents. If Ginny was here, she could have helped to protect us."  
  
"She didn't know what would happen. Nobody could foresee that"  
  
"She shouldn't have gone," He handed the baby to Hermione who was just entering the room and stormed off  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down  
  
"Ginny's coming home," replied Mrs. Weasley, her spirits dampened  
  
"That's great" answered Hermione enthusiastically, "But why did she leave in the first place?"  
  
"I never told my secret but Arthur and Ginny. I told her and she ran away. It's her secret now to tell when she's ready"  
  
Hermione just nodded  
  
***  
  
The house looked exactly the same to Ginny except for eight large crosses on the front door. Making the sign of the cross on her chest, she entered the house, pulling a small suitcase behind her. Her mother appeared in a doorway. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she could barely say, "I'm so sorry" before she was enveloped in a hug.  
  
"Come in," beckoned her mother and Ginny walked into the living room where her whole family was. Or, the apparent lack of it. All her brothers were married but three were missing. So wads her family. After all but Ron had taken it in turns to embrace her, she sat down to hear their story it was sad.  
  
She learnt how barely a month ago, death eaters burst into the home and murdered 8 people - 7 adults and one newborn baby. She learnt of how she had missed 6 marriages and the birth of 4 nieces and 3 nephews.  
  
Bill had married a witch named Lynne and had twins - Rose and Violet  
Charlie had married a witch named Charlotte and had a son - James but all three were dead  
Percy had married Penelope and had a son - Pete but Percy was dead  
Fred had married a witch named Jackie and had a daughter - Sandy but Fred and Jackie were dead  
George married Alicia and had a daughter - Sammie but Alicia was dead so George decided to raise Sammie and Sandy on his own  
Ron became the minister of magic and married Hermione and had a son - Robbie  
  
***  
  
When they had finished talking, Ron touched a large Ginny's upper left arm hard. She didn't shriek in pain as expected but just looked at him.  
  
"Why do you have a dressing if there's no sore?"  
  
"I...I...er...the cut I had is healed but...I still have to wear this," all the time she said hung her head and examined her shoes  
  
Ron looked at her suspiciously 


	3. What Ron saw at Night

Title: Dark life  
Genre: Romance  
Main Characters: Ginny and Draco  
Plot Summery: After learning her real fathers identity, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been and who her father?  
Disclaimer: I wish it was, but it isn't mine  
Author Note: Again, a short chapter but lots of information important to the story is here so read and review!  
  
Chapter three - What Ron saw at night  
  
It was late. Everyone but Ron was asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the weird bandage on Ginny's arm. At about two o'clock (Ron had been watching the clock), he heard his sister cry out in pain. He slipped out of bed and crept up the corridor to Ginny's room. He opened the door and slid in.  
  
She was crying out in her sleep. Some words were un-recognisable bur she seemed to be shouting for people named Christopher, Christie and Jake. She also kept yelling code over and over again. Her dressing had been removed and curiosity overcame Ron. Ginny's hand was clenching her arm as if it stung with pain but Ron gently moved her hand. Staring back at him was a black tattoo. The Dark Mark. His little sister was a death eater and therefore, a probable murderer  
  
And partially responsible for his family's tragedy 


	4. Christopher and Christie

Title: Dark life  
Genre: Romance  
Main Characters: Ginny and Draco  
Plot Summery: After learning her real fathers identity, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been and who her father?  
Disclaimer: I wish it was, but it isn't mine  
Author Note: Here is the debut of Christie...can't say her surname yet  
  
Chapter four - Christopher and Christie  
  
It was the next morning and Ginny was on the phone when Ron came downstairs for breakfast. The rest of the family had left for their homes except Ron, Hermione and Robbie. Robbie was asleep in his carrycot in a corner of the room and Hermione was helping Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ron grabbed some food and began to eat, oblivious to everything but Ginny's one-sided conversation:  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Where the hell's that?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"When can you get here?"  
  
"I don't care, I want to see Christie"  
  
Christie. That was one of the people Ginny had been calling for  
  
"How's C.O.D.E. coming on? Good"  
  
"Bring Christie around ten. That's an hour"  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Look, dye your hair, get coloured contacts, and just look different"  
  
"Yes, I do like how you look now, my family don't"  
  
"Yeah, I love you too baby, see you soon"  
  
Ginny hung up  
  
"I'm so happy," she said, smiling  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione  
  
"My daughter's coming!"  
  
"Your what?" asked Ron  
  
"My daughter, Christie"  
  
"That's great, how old is she?" asked Mrs Weasley  
  
"She'll be 6 months old in 2 weeks"  
  
"That makes her 2 weeks younger than our Robbie," said Hermione, "What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Christie after her brother Christopher"  
  
"What happened to Christies brother?" asked Ron  
  
"Christopher was...killed...by Death Eaters"  
  
"You would know about that," Ron walked out of the door, "I'm going to get Harry"  
  
"That's great, I haven't seen him in like 3 years," said Mrs Weasley, "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Can't tell you, top secret"  
  
"He's in azkaban," burst out Ginny  
  
"How do you know that?" said Ron, looking slightly annoyed, "That's top secret information. Mum doesn't even know that"  
  
"I was there when he got arrested"  
  
"How exactly..."  
  
Ron was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Ginny answered it hurriedly and returned with a beautiful baby girl in her arms.  
  
"This is Christie" 


	5. Jake Logan

Title: Dark life  
Genre: Romance  
Main Characters: Ginny and Draco  
Plot Summery: After learning her real fathers identity, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been and who her father?  
Disclaimer: I wish it was, but it isn't mine  
Author Note: Jake is someone in disguise, but can you figure out whom? Place your guesses in your reviews  
  
Chapter five - Jake  
  
It would be a lie not to say Christie was beautiful. Her cat-shaped blue eyes were framed by straight silvery blond bangs, which gently moulded to the sides of her heart shaped face. Her tiny pink lips were curved upwards into a cheerful smile to rival her mother's happy expression.   
  
Behind her was a sullen looking tall man with short brown hair and the same cat-shaped brown eyes. His baseball cap was pulled over his eyes and his shoulders were hunched.  
  
"This is Christie," started Ginny, "And this is my fiancé Dra...Jake. Jake...um...er...L...Logan. Jake Logan."  
  
'Jake' shot her a look that clearly said 'Jake Logan?'  
  
She shot him a look that said 'you think of something better'.  
  
"Hello" he said  
  
"Hello dear. Good trip? Where did you come from?" asked Mrs Wesley  
  
"Scotland," he replied, his eyes still on the floor  
  
"Funny, you don't have an accent," replied Mrs Wesley  
  
"I'm English"  
  
"I'm leaving, I'll be late if I don't hurry," piped up Ron as he left  
  
"Where do you work?" asked "Jake"  
  
"I'm the Minister of Magic"  
  
"Really? I want a job in the ministry. Can you fix one up for me?"  
  
"No," Ron left in a rush  
  
"He doesn't like me, does he?"  
  
"It's just a bit of a shock dear," said Mrs Wesley, "We didn't even expect Ginny back so to see you and Christie as well...you can understand, can't you"  
  
"No," said Jake  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was greeting Harry who was being released from Azkaban. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ginny had said:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*"He's in azkaban," burst out Ginny*  
  
*"How do you know that?" said Ron, looking slightly annoyed, "That's top secret information. Mum doesn't even know that"*  
  
*"I was there when he got arrested"*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harry had killed Crabbe and Goyle but never said anything about Ginny being there. Why would she be there? Then, he realised something, Harry attacked them in Scotland, where Jake was from. If Ginny was there, so was Jake  
  
It was the first thing Ron asked Harry when he was released, "Who saw Crabbe and Goyle die?"  
  
"Me," Harry was annoyed, he had spent a year in Azkaban and didn't really want to think about why he was sent there in the first place  
  
"No-one else?"  
  
"I thought I saw Malfoy but that was it. I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Was Ginny there?"  
  
"NO. Why would she be there?"  
  
"She said she was," Ron murmured  
  
Harry just looked at him 


	6. The Truth

Title: Dark life  
Genre: Romance  
Main Characters: Ginny and Draco  
Plot Summery: After learning her real fathers identity, Ginny runs away to find him. 4 years later, she returns, but where has she been and who her father?  
Disclaimer: I wish it was, but it isn't mine  
Author Note: Ginny's father is a death eater, but which one. And who is Jake?  
  
Chapter six - the truth  
  
Ron reached the house 3 hours later. He found out Ginny and Jake had been out all day, leaving Christie with Mrs Wesley  
  
The first thing he did when they got home was to call them into the deserted living room  
  
"Ginny, take the dressing off your arm," he said calmly  
  
"No, I can't, Doctors orders," argued Ginny  
  
"CUT THE CRAP," he shouted, "I saw the tattoo. I know you're a death eater"  
  
"I'm not...I'd never," stammered Ginny  
  
"Leave her alone," Jake said threateningly  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted, "Your probably one too"  
  
"Calm down," said Jake, "Let me explain"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE SCUM!"  
  
"NO, he has a right to be here too," yelled Ginny  
  
"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!!!" shouted Hermione in the doorway  
  
There was silence. The sound of two babies crying was heard  
  
"You upset Robbie and Christie," she continued, "Now sit down calmly and talk like adults"  
  
"Since I came back, you've been upset about something," began Ginny, "Why don't you explain why you're so suspicious"  
  
"I saw the mark on your arm," said Ron, "I thought you were here to kill the rest of us"  
  
"Why would I do that? I was the one who called them all back"  
  
"WHAT? You knew we were going to be attacked? And, are you a death eater?"  
  
"I may be a lot of things, but I am not a death eater. Neither is Jake"  
  
"I saw the mark"  
  
"I'll tell you the truth. My father was a death eater. I was forced to get it, or they would give it to Christopher. I was trying to protect my son. They killed him anyway," she began to cry. Jake comforted her  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I can't say. It has to be this way to protect Christie"  
  
"Tell me the truth"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Then I'll have to find out in my own way" 


End file.
